


Dresses and Dates

by Birdie (Robin_Mask)



Series: Surprises and Starts [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Foreplay, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_Mask/pseuds/Birdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade dresses up for Peter on their night alone . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dresses and Dates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Boston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boston/gifts).



# Dresses and Dates 

“W-Wade, what are you . . .?”

Peter swallowed hard. The sight of Wade was usually a relatively pleasant one, but the sight of Wade _dressed like that_ . . . it was something else altogether. It sent a rush of blood south, although there was enough left that he felt his cheeks heat up with a darkening blush, and he was forced to give a nervous cough. He shifted on his feet to try and hide his erection. It was a futile gesture, given that he was in _spandex_ , but he felt so darned _on show_ in an already revealing outfit, and to feel Wade’s eyes on his – his -!

There was a sound of skin sliding on silk sheets, as Wade rolled onto his side, and Peter bit his lip hard enough to draw a speck of blood on the sight. The stockings ran from feet to thigh, where Peter was surprised to see the straps of a garter-belt, and yet he couldn’t bring himself to look any higher when . . . _those legs looked so perfect._ It was hard to think that an item of clothing so feminine could suit a man so well, but they emphasised the sheer muscle and strength in his boyfriend’s body, as well as made him look so _confident_ , as there was no way in hell that Peter could ever wear anything like that. He glanced up to see that Wade was also wearing a red corset and red panties . . . the bulge in which . . .

“Er – I – I mean,” Peter spluttered. “Did I forget our anniversary?”

The curtains were closed, whilst a lamp in the corner of the room seemed to have some red cloth thrown over it, but – instead of worrying about the fire hazard – he could only think how _hot_ Wade looked bathed in a red glow. It helped that his skin looked so healthy, too, which made Peter wonder whether he waited especially for a good day to try this look, as if he thought anything could ruin it. Frankly, it was impossible to ruin! There were only a few small sores, a lot of stretch marks, but – in all honestly – the contrast of an extremely masculine and muscled body against such fragile and feminine clothes -?

“Benji settle okay?” Wade asked.

“Who? _Oh_! Ah, I mean . . . er . . . yeah, sure. Sure! I-it took me a while to get him to stop crying, but Aunt May said that he would be fine. Seriously, what’s with the – er – _you know_? I’ve seen you in a dress a few times, but – but _this_ -?”

“Not often we have the house to ourselves,” muttered Wade. “Ellie’s with Preston, Benji’s with May . . . thought it’d be nice . . . I know we had a weekend last month, but it was a bad day . . . didn’t think you’d want to see me like that. Say! It’s cool, right? I can totally get changed, if you want, but this stuff cost a bomb and I didn’t want it to go to waste! I get if you’d rather just do the usual. I don’t mind at all. I get that you wouldn’t want to look –”

“N-no! D-don’t get changed!”

Peter clasped a hand over his mouth, surprised by how quick he objected. He quickly removed his mask and sent a sincere – yet incredibly nervous – smile over to his boyfriend, before he dropped the mask to the floor along with his gloves. The brown eyes of Wade followed his every movement, which made him blush all the more and look away in slight embarrassment. He wondered how Wade could look so surprised and appreciative _every_ time Peter undressed even a little before him, as if he still couldn’t get over the fact that anyone would ever _want_ him . . . let alone _trust_ him to expose themselves in turn. It broke his heart.

“I – I didn’t say I didn’t like it,” said Peter.

“Yeah, but you’re all stuttering and embarrassed and -!”

“D-don’t presume to tell me what I like or feel, Wade! Just don’t! It was just a surprise, that’s all, and _not a bad surprise_ before you say anything! I – I’ve just – I’ve just _never_ seen you this way before, and – _shoot_ – you look so – so – so -!”

“Stupid? Yeah, most people get weird with it, but –”

“ _Don’t you dare put yourself down_.”

Peter watched as Wade curled into something close to a foetal position, which only made the bulge in the panties all the more prominent and made his legs appear more defined, and the outfit as a whole . . . Wade looked so _beautiful_ dressed that way. It made Peter want to reach out and touch him, just to see what the stockings and corset felt like, as well as to undress him slowly or -! No, he wanted Wade to keep it _on_ , especially if he continued to look so demure and slightly vulnerable . . . Peter felt his mouth water and his skin grow hot.

It took him only a moment to pull at his spandex top, before he pulled it over his head and kicked off his boots to the side, and – as he walked slowly over to the bed – he noticed that Wade was looking at him with a strange mixture of insecurity and longing. Peter wondered just how many of his past lovers he dressed for in this way . . . he wondered how many teased Wade or mocked him for this quirk, as plenty seemed to dislike it when Wade cross-dressed even outside of a sexual manner, and he _really_ felt like hurting each and every one of them. Wade looked insanely gorgeous dressed like that . . . who could make him feel _bad_ about it?

Peter sat down on the edge of the bed, as he tried to look at his boyfriend’s _eyes_ and not his legs, but it was so _difficult_. He could see a small watery shine to Wade’s eyes, as he remembered how the older man so often _clung_ to his mask for a sense of security and to hide this vulnerable side of himself, and he realised that Wade was afraid. He was afraid of his skin being so blatantly on display, as well as being dressed in such a controversial manner, and – most of all – he worried what his boyfriend would think.

“Oh, _now_ you look all shy and nervous,” teased Peter.

There was a scoff from Wade, before he rolled onto his back. It was enough to make Peter bite his lip until he tasted a speck of blood, but even the taste of iron didn’t take away from the instant arousal, as Wade arched his back in almost impossible manner. He watched as those muscled arms rose above his head, revealing small patches of hair around the armpits, and he watched as Wade spread his legs in a _very_ sexual manner, exposing his steadily growing length beneath the red material, and Peter squirmed where he sat. Wade shot him a very come-hither look and even licked his lips seductively.

“Who did you say was shy and nervous?” Wade asked.

“I – _oh sheesh –_ you really can be confident when you want, huh? I – I didn’t mean to make you think I was judging you, but you have _no_ idea how you look! _Not in a bad way!_ You _do_ know that I never even realised I was into guys until you, and – well – I flirted a lot before then . . . even kissed one guy and _may_ have jerked another . . . but wasn’t _into_ a guy until you. I – I knew you liked to – to dress this way sometimes, but I . . . I never _thought_ about it!

“It’s – it’s supposed to be for _women_ , but you still look so clearly _male_ , Wade! If anything, you somehow look more masculine and strong for it . . . it’s such a weird contrast! I look at you and – and – and I see a man that’s confident enough to dress this way, as well as all the muscles and definitions and sheer _power_ , and yet there’s the fact they look so delicate and fragile and it reminds me how you also have this vulnerable side, how you need _me_ as much as I need _you_. I don’t know whether to take you or be taken, but God I -! You’re so _hot_.”

The smile on Wade’s face was something sincere, albeit a little devilish, and Peter let out a low groan of sheer desire at the sight . . . he wasn’t sure when it happened, but his hand was wrapped around Wade’s ankle, where it began its ascent upwards. The material of the stocking was so soft, but nothing like his times with Gwen or MJ. He could feel how rock solid the muscle was beneath, as well as the shape and definition of the _definitely_ male leg beneath his exploring fingers, and he felt _breathless_ letting his fingers trail on upwards. He stopped only when his fingertips brushed against a very definite erection.

“Hard already?” Peter asked.

“Like you can fucking talk,” gasped Wade. “Actually, keep talking! You know what they say about guys that can’t shut up, right? Ha! That’s funny, though, because your first blowjob sucked, but you were fucking skilled and a fucking quick learner! You proved the saying right in the end! Shit, I always think about your blowjobs when I jerk off. You got a mouth like velvet, baby boy, even if you use way too much teeth! You need to swallow more.”

“Backhanded compliment much? I think it’s time _you_ shut up.”

“Yeah? Why don’t you make me?”

Peter laughed and began to crawl up the bed, as he pushed apart Wade’s legs at a wide angle, before lowering himself against his lover and pressing his lips against the other man’s with a soft touch. He could feel Wade’s breath against him, as well as the way his lips moved with mumbled complaints and praises, and he tugged at his lips with his teeth to silence Wade properly, before engaging him in a real kiss. There was a moment where Wade tried to dominate the kiss, before Peter slid his tongue into his lover’s mouth . . .

He could taste nothing but mint, which showed him that Wade _really_ had been trying hard for this to perfect for them, and Peter couldn’t help but to moan a little. There was a strange part of him that almost _missed_ the taste of Mexican food and blood, as it was a taste that he so come to associate with Wade, as if it _defined_ him, and he pulled away only to look at his lover with a heavy sense of lust. They both panted for breath, whilst Wade’s pupils blew wide with dilation. Peter groaned and leaned down to lick a long line from Wade’s collarbone all the way to his jawbone, until he pulled back just enough to nip and suckle at the other’s man’s earlobe, before blowing warm air against him.

“Spider get your tongue,” whispered Peter.

“Fuck you, Petey! I – I can keep talking through anything you –”

Peter bit down on the skin just below his jawbone, before sucking and licking along the spot just enough to bring out a bruise, and – even if it would be healed soon – he admired his handiwork and began to trail more downwards. He rested his weight on one forearm, whilst his left hand came up to stroke along the corset. The material felt so good under his fingertips, whilst he kissed along Wade’s neck and down his chest, pausing only to leave another love-bite upon his right pectoral muscle. Wade was writhing at that point.

“You were saying?” Peter said with a laugh.

There was a muttered curse from Wade. A second later, Peter felt those perfect legs wrapped instinctively around his waist, which caused him to moan and stroke Wade all the more. He _loved_ that Wade acted so passionately and almost . . . well . . . submissively, for want of a better term. It always made him so hard. There was just something so deeply arousing about having the world’s greatest mercenary – so powerful and deadly – writhing beneath him, legs locked around him, with head thrown back and body blushing as red as his lingerie. It was an almost painful erection he felt, which forced him to rut against Wade for some relief, but he found that the movement only induced Wade to grind against him in turn.

He raised his hand to Wade’s chest, where he felt his heart beat wildly. It was likely a mixture of nerves and arousal, which caused Peter to slide lower again, and he let his tongue and lips move in a trail of kissed to his lover’s right nipple. Wade swore immediately, whilst Peter began to tease it lightly with his teeth, before suckling and licking in a way that he _knew_ his boyfriend loved, as he used his left hand to flick and twist the left nub in a rhythm slightly off from the workings of his mouth. Wade’s hands shot down to bury his hair, in an almost painful manner. The gasps and pants were so deeply erotic.

“F-fuck, Petey! _So good!_ Kiss your aunt with that mouth?”

“Okay, now you _really_ need to shut up, Wade.”

“Thought you were going to make me?”

Peter paused to let out a hiss of breath, before he looked up at Wade. The older man gave a cheeky smirk and licked his lips again, which was as good as a dare from the ex-mercenary, and Peter began his descent down the man’s body instead. He let his hands trail down the corset, whilst Wade’s came up to replace his at his chest, and the sight of his lover playing with himself in such a blatant display . . . Peter reached down to lower his trousers, to free his erection. It was too painful to confine. He couldn’t help than to moan loudly.

“Need a hand, Petey?” Wade moaned.

“No, need the lube,” muttered Peter. “Do we have a condom?”

“ _Fuck_ no! I want to feel you inside, sweetums! If I ain’t carrying a bit of you inside all night, I’ll be pissed! Not like _I’m_ the one that can get pregnant, right? Anyway the lube is right next to you. I dropped it there like fifteen seconds ago. _Shit_ , stop teasing! Fuck me!”

“You have a healing factor. You come and you’ll be hard again. It’s fine.”

“If there’s a way to go, there’s no better way than this.”

“You said it,” teased Peter.

He mouthed at Wade’s clothed erection. Wade jerked up out of instinct, which caused his erection to peek out from the hem of the panties, and – with his eyes drawn to them – Peter noticed they were stained with pre-come and stretched out by the large member. He slid down the panties as much as he could, until the large length and testicles became visible, and he felt his mouth water at the sight . . . he had long learned that – whilst Wade wasn’t much of a shower – he was a _real_ grower. He was also not quite _too_ big, so he always filled up Peter just enough to feel good and not cause any pain, only the mild sting that sometimes came with not being stretched enough . . . he was pretty damned perfect below.

Peter licked a long line from the base to the tip, as he tasted the slight bitterness from one or two small sores, as well as felt the ridges and veins with his tongue. The pre-come lacked much of a taste, but Peter knew that his partner was _incredibly_ aroused, so that the actual come wouldn’t be long, and – well – _that_ was a taste he always hated. He would admit to spitting and not swallowing, which Wade always hated. It still amazed him that Wade _would_ swallow without any complaint, as if nothing Peter could do could ever be gross.

He rested a hand on his lover’s hairless testicles, before gently rolling them in a way that he knew Wade liked, although prepared to stop when they became too sensitive close to orgasm, and meanwhile he tried hard to keep his _own_ erection from rubbing against the sheets. It would take his refractory period longer to finish than Wade’s, and he so _desperately_ wanted to come inside him and look down upon him . . . face free in pleasure, back arched, body decorated in _really_ sexy lingerie . . . he wanted to be inside him. Peter fished around blindly beside him for the lubrication, unable to look away from Wade’s length.

“Do we have any condoms?” Peter asked.

There was a sound as he uncapped the lubrication, as well as a heavy scent of cinnamon in the air, which made him scrunch up his nose . . . the ‘self-heating cinnamon’ was Wade’s favourite to use, but – frankly – it tasted only a little better than the ass it was used upon. Wade draped his legs over Peter’s shoulders, with a stocking-covered foot rubbing against his back in a rather nice manner, until the moans stopped just enough for Wade to talk, which meant that his partner also stopped flicking and twisting his nipples in a way that Peter _loved_ to catch from the corner of his vision. Peter rubbed his nose at the base of Wade’s length.

“Told you,” mumbled Wade. “Don’t want ‘em.”

“You’re doing me afterwards,” snapped Peter. “It’s only been two months since Benjamin turned one, there is _no_ freaking way that I’m risking getting pregnant just yet. It’s too soon. We’re going to do this safely, okay? Now . . . do we have any?”

“There’s some cherry-flavoured ones in – _fuck, fuck, fuck!_ ”

Peter swallowed to the base. It was a trick that had taken a _lot_ of time to learn, but one he _still_ couldn’t quite master . . . they learned together that his gag reflex was probably his strongest trait, which meant – after a lot of gagging – he needed to learn to relax his throat and breathe through his nose, so that he could now take Wade fully in for a few seconds at a time. He pulled back after a few seconds, to fight the reflex, whilst he licked around the head and into the slit, before sucking and beginning a fast pace.

He would usually use his hand to pump the part that he couldn’t keep in his mouth, whilst he would tease _just slightly_ with his teeth or pull back to blow cool air, but this time he was so deeply aroused that he just wanted to get on with things . . . he squirted a substantial amount of lubrication between his fingers. It was relatively easy to let one slide inside Wade, although the older man tightened one hand in his hair and clenched his thighs around Peter’s head, and a loud swearword escaped his lips. Yeah, that was probably cold. Peter winced in sympathy and tried to apologise with the length in his mouth, which sent vibrations over the penis and caused Wade to buck forward. It choked him just a little.

“S-shit, sorry, Petey!”

Wade rubbed a little through Peter’s hair, as he pulled back to cough and retch, only to eventually catch his breath and glare back up at his boyfriend. They would usually hold onto one another’s hips to stop the other from bucking, but he _needed_ to prepare Wade and that meant trusting Wade to _control himself_ , otherwise the sexy lingerie would be wasted by the very non-sexy sight of vomiting. He took the chance to slide another finger in something close to revenge, purposely following the body’s natural contours and going slowly.

“O-oh God, so – so good! Keep going!”

“Just wait until I find it, Wade.”

It seemed that two fingers were always a slightly tight fit, whilst the lubrication was a little too much, so that it dripped messily onto the sheets . . . well, it was probably for the best that Wade wanted to forgo the condoms, as Peter wasn’t sure they would react well with the lubrication. They would probably split, which would defy the purpose. He began to slowly spread his fingers, as he stretched his boyfriend as gently as possible, before he drew in a deep breath and went down on Wade once more. The pleasure that Wade felt distracted him from Peter adding an extra finger, even as Peter felt the pressure in the process.

The tightness was something Peter would never get used to, but it was the natural effect of Wade’s healing abilities . . . _every single time_ felt so tight and hot, as if it were Wade’s first, and he could feel the faint beating of his boyfriend’s pulse and each ridge on the way. Wade was moving almost uncontrollably at that point, unable to make any coherent noises, but to hear him moaning and stuttering . . . to feel him clenching around him in an almost painful manner . . . it made him painfully hard. He felt his erection sting and ache.

“S-shit, Petey! _Fuck!_ ”

Peter barely had time to slide in a third finger, as he crooked his index and brushed against a certain spot in his lover . . . the silence from Wade’s orgasm spoke volumes . . . Wade’s inner walls clenched so tightly around his fingers that it almost hurt, whilst the gasping and choking breath sounded so – so – _so hot_. A second later Peter tasted the thick and bitter taste of come, which made him gag and pull back, only to feel the splash of a few ropes of come hit across his face. He pulled back to spit in his free hand and wipe his face, whilst Wade collapsed back – fingers still inside him – and began to pant rapidly. He was still half-hard.

“Tissue?” Peter asked.

“Wouldn’t need one, if you swallowed.”

There was something close to a laugh from Wade, whilst Peter rolled his eyes and rubbed his hand against the sheets, as he realised they would need washing anyway from the stray lubrication and the sweat over Wade’s skin. He then lifted Wade’s legs from his shoulders, before he grabbed the lube and then crawled to position himself over his boyfriend, before he looked down to see the older man’s eyes dilated wide and his mouth open with a small line of saliva fallen from the corner . . . he was flushed red and – on sight of Peter fully erect and with trousers by his knees – hard again. They would need to change positions.

He wanted to do this _facing_ Wade, but he couldn’t figure out how to disconnect the suspenders to get the panties out of the way, and to bend Wade’s legs that far back . . . it would probably be uncomfortable for both. Luckily, Wade seemed to get the hint and moved one leg to roll over, before he crawled into the centre of the bed on all fours, with his hands clenching the pillows before him, which he pulled down to angle beneath his chest and head.

“Prepared enough?” Peter asked.

It was so nice to be able to see Wade like this, especially to run his hands up over the backs of those muscled thighs – feeling the stockings beneath – to see his butt bare between the red fabric of the suspender belt and the stockings themselves. He massaged the globes of flesh, only to bite down on one and hear Wade hiss, before he let his hand run between them . . . he ghosted over the hole, then stroked over his testicles with a soft squeeze, before he took the lubricant from his other hand and began to coat his length as much as possible. Just to be safe, he drizzled some between Wade’s buttocks and tried to squirt some into the hole.

“Fuck, Petey . . . do it . . . _please_.”

“I need to know you’re ready . . . don’t want to hurt you.”

“Healing factor, remember?”

Peter reached down to grab a hold of the base of his length, to try and stave off a climax and fight back the urge to go in too soon, and yet the sight of Wade dressed like that and looking so ravished . . . so desperate for more . . . Peter lined up ready, as he pressed the head of his length directly against Wade’s entrance. He used his hand to line up, but refrained from pressing in until he knew for _certain_ that he wouldn’t hurt his lover in the least, even as Wade thrust backwards and tried to impale himself too soon.

“W-Wade, I don’t want to –”

“I’m good! I’m good! _Shit, I’m good!_ Please!”

The only option was to trust Wade, as they both knew that neither could wait any longer, but Peter hated to take advantage and especially to cause any pain . . . luckily, he was able to slide in easily enough to prove that he was prepared enough. It was such an intense pressure, enough that Peter felt his breath stolen as Wade clenched around him, and he couldn’t help but to groan and pant and claw at Wade. It felt _so_ damned amazing. He braced himself with one hand against the mattress, before he reached under to take a hold of Wade.

They entered something of a fast pace, which suited Peter fine. He loved how hot Wade felt around him, how he held so tightly and felt so smooth, and the whole experience was as amazing as it always felt, so that Peter almost wished it would never end. Wade’s length twitched in his grip, as slight slapping noises echoed about the room, and Peter could feel his testicles striking the back of Wade’s buttocks . . . there was quickly a scent of sweat in the air, whilst Peter let out long groans of exertion. The wet sounds of the intercourse were all that could be heard for a long while, until the pleasure became too much.

Peter let out a sound something close to a scream, as he felt his muscles tense and his orgasm reach its peak, and he thrust in as deep as he could to ride it out, feeling the wave of ecstasy hit and his mouth open wide into a perfect ‘O’. He continued to jerk Wade lazily, until he felt the familiar heat of warm come drip down his hand, followed by the almost painful clench of the inner walls choking his length to breaking point. A few seconds later and he felt a wave of satiety and wrapped an arm around Wade, before collapsing on his side.

“F-fuck,” Peter muttered.

It was amazing to feel Wade pressed against him. He felt his member slip loose, soft and sated, as Wade turned around to face him and pulled him into a warm embrace, where he began to nuzzle against his neck. Peter laughed and began to place chaste kisses over his lover’s head, as he let his hands explore his body and trace the lines of the lingerie, before he felt his eyes close sleepily and started to hum in contentment. Wade eventually pulled away to pull up the sheets over them, before collapsing next to Peter and lightly running his fingers through his hair. It was enough to help lull Peter into a half-sleep.

“You’re so perfect,” whispered Peter.

“Glad you think so, baby boy, your come is trickling down my thigh. It’s nice when you feel it inside, but I forgot how sticky and itchy it gets when it starts to leak out and dry! Say, it’s fine for you to go to sleep, but remember I have a turn, too! I want a bite of the Petey peach!”

“You’re disgusting . . . healing factor will kick in soon. Not as quick as yours.”

“So how long as we waiting for Boner City? Fifteen minutes.”

“Ten, tops,” said Petey. “I love you.”

Wade laughed loudly. He placed a soft kiss to Peter’s head, before shifting slightly to properly pull off the younger man’s trousers, which made Peter groan awkwardly as he felt the discomfort in being moved. A moment later, he was back to being cuddled by Wade and they became an entanglement of limbs and kisses and incoherent sounds, as they basked in the intimacy of the afterglow and simple touches. It wasn’t long before the touches sparked another wave of arousal, which felt strange with the sense of peace he felt in himself.

“Round two, Spidey?” Wade asked. “Little Wade’s up for it.”

“I’m always ready for round two. I really do love you.”

“I love you, too, baby boy. I love you, too.”

“Then round two it is,” Peter laughed.

 

 

 


End file.
